Esas cosas que pasan (En el santuario submarino)
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay una MUY BUENA razón por la que Kanon no cuenta a nadie lo que pasa en el santuario Submarino.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me_** ** _pertenecen_**

* * *

 ** _Esas cosas que pasan (En el santuario submarino)_**

 ** _(Poseidón e Io)_**

Poseidón vio a Io desde la cómoda distancia de su despacho, venia vigilándole desde hace días, plegó el catalejo. Otra vez Io parecía esconder algo bajo su capa, mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia su pilar.

-Esta noche... lo pillare con las manos en la masa - Había logrado una vez ver lo que parecía ser parte de una revista, aunque solo había sido una punta era claro que Io estaba con "esas revistas". Se la quitaría alegando que sus generales no podrían andar con ese material encima... Obviamente se la quedaría, dado que Kanon le confiscaba y vendía a una planta (de reciclaje de papel) todas las que el poseía.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, podría destruir la imagen que Kanon tenía de Io. Así un nuevo favorito podría ascender al ansiado puesto de consentido de Kanon.

 _Esa misma noche. Pilar del Pacifico Sur._

Se acerco con cuidado a la habitación de Io, la luz estaba prendida. El chico estaba en pijama sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. Le vio pasar una página, claramente está mirando la revista que con mucho esmero metía a escondida al santuario Submarino...

-¡ASÍ TE QUERÍA AGARRAR! -El marino pego un salto al escuchar el grito tras suyo. -Míralo Kanon está leyendo... -En eso observo la revista que había caído al piso- ¿Condorito? -El general marino tenía una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar la alocada marcha de su corazón, se había llevado un buen susto.

-Poseidón... Io tiene permiso para leer historietas, al igual que todos. -Soltó Kanon, antes de darse vuelta y salir del pilar- que manera de hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Pero... pero... -Estaba el dios, mientras miraba decepcionado la revista con tiras cómicas.- ¿Por qué la metías a escondidas?

-Kaza me las roba -Informo el general marino, ya algo recompuesto del susto- ¿por qué entro a mi cuarto así?

-Por nada... -El dios se retiro con expresión derrotada del cuarto. El chico tomo la revista y se acostó en la cama.

-Que cosa rara... -Comento algo confuso para sí, mientras pasaba de hoja y comenzaba a reírse por el chiste.

* * *

 ** _(Kaza y Kanon)_**

Dado que por cortesía de Poseidón estaba desvelado, iba a ver qué hacia Kaza. Al entrar al pilar le llego el ruido de una música que le hizo fruncir el ceño, le parecía raro que Kaza escuchara a esa cantante.

 **Habitación de Kaza.**

Kanon se quedo en la puerta viendo al general marino con la forma de Britney Spear, realizando una coreografía precisa de la canción que sonaba de fondo.

-UPS...-El general estaba comenzando una nueva estrofa cuando noto a su maestro y superior. Inmediatamente perdió la apariencia de la cantante, dado que estaba completamente petrificado.-Ups... -dijo luego de un prolongado silencio.

Kanon simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue a su pilar, diciéndose que no había visto al más sádico de los generales realizando ese baile con la forma de la cantante.

* * *

 ** _(Sorrento y Kanon)_**

El chico caminaba tranquilo por una zona casi desértica cuando noto una revista atascada en un coral, al tomarla vio que era un manga y que en la portada había dos personas una con un arma y la otra con una cámara.

-Debe ser de Tethys. -La abrió por mera curiosidad y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-Sorrento ¿Acaso no estás de guardia? -El chico se dio vuelta y escondió la revista tras suyo...- ¿Que haces leyendo cuando deberías estar vigilando?

-Este maestro... yo...

-Dámela, Sorrento, te la regresare cuando termine tu turno.

-Maestro... vera... -estaba el joven completamente rojo, mientras Kanon seguía con la mano extendida. Al notar las tensas facciones de su antiguo tutor puso la revista enrollada en manos de Kanon, para luego salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. El mayor desplegó la revista y vio de qué se trataba.

-Bueno... supongo que la llevare a su pilar- Abrió un portal dimensional y fue directamente al cuarto de Sorrento. No se arriesgaría a que alguien le viera con un manga de tipo Yaoi.

* * *

 ** _(Tethys, Isaac y Kanon)_**

-Maestro... -La chica se le acero por completo roja- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, claro.

-¿Sabe si alguien reporto unos calzoncillos perdidos? -Le mostró una ropa interior decorada con pingüinitos, que hasta el momento había llevado en la espalda.-Estaba a un costado de la laguna de agua dulce.

-No pero me hago una idea. -Dijo el mayor preguntándose por qué diablos le irían a informar a él la perdida de ropa interior.

-¡Sabía que habías sido tu! -Isaac apareció con una cara por completo sacada por la furia- Regresare mi ropa interior -Le quito los calzoncillos de las manos- ¿Donde están los demás?

-¿Cuales demás? -Kanon miro perdido al joven.

-Me desapareció toda la ropa interior. -Informo cruzado de brazos, por demás ofendido por el robo. En eso pareció notar que estaba hablando con su tutor y que este acaba de saber qué tipo de motivos tenia la ropa que iba bajo los pantalones.-Este maestro... los pingüinitos... -Comenzó, muerto de la vergüenza- fue un regalo de broma... y bueno... yo...

-Busca tu ropa interior y averigua quien te robo. -Dijo Kanon, en tono helado, mientras deseaba que pronto terminaran los seis meses que pasaba con Poseidón. En solo 24 horas había visto lo equivalente del bizarro de un año.

-Pingüinitos... -Soltó la rubia entre pequeñas risas.

-¡CÁLLATE TETHYS! -El chico fue corriendo hacía su pilar, rogando que nadie encontrara una de sus prendas.

 _Zona de barcos hundidos._

Kanon miraba con un tic en el ojo la ropa interior de Isaac, meciéndose como si fueran velas, en uno de los mástiles que aun se mantenía en pie. A una corta distancia, unos cuantos soldados de bajo rango se preguntaban entre ellos a quien pertenecería esa ropa interior con motivos de fauna marina.

* * *

 ** _(Baian y Kanon)_**

-Yo no fui.

-Baian. -Kanon le atravesó con la mirada.

-Se lo juro. Que me interrogue por el robo de la lanza de Krishna, bueno... pero no fui yo el de los calzoncillos.

-¿Que robo de la lanza de Krishna? -El chico paso saliva- ¡BAIAN!

-Es que... -El chico movió el pie arrepentido mientras bajaba la mirada. -Necesitaba dinero y bueno...

-Dime que no empeñaste la lanza de Krishna.

-No lo hice. -Informo con absoluta convicción.

-A bueno...

-La vendí. -Informo

-¿QUÉ?

-A Pandora se le rompió el tridente y Hades necesitaba un repuesto hasta que pudiera dar con Hefestos para que hiciera uno nuevo -Kanon le miro con un tic en el ojo.- ¿Maestro?

-Baian... ve a traer esa lanza.

-Pero... Ya gaste el dinero.

-¿En qué?

-Tenía hambre así que lo use para ir a comer a una tienda de comidas rápidas.

-¿Acaso me dices que vendiste un arma legendaria para comprar una hamburguesa? -Pregunto llamando a toda su paciencia.

-No, ni que fuera idiota, la vendí para comprar el combo número nueve que viene una hamburguesa con doble carne, papas extra grandes y una bebida tamaño familiar. -En eso noto la expresión asesina en el rostro de su maestro- creo que mejor me voy... a ver... si Hades... me devuelve la lanza... -El chico salió corriendo, antes que su maestro decidiera hacerle dar un paseo por la otra dimensión.

* * *

 ** _(Krishna y Kanon)_**

-Maestro, le noto muy tenso.

-Ni te haces una idea de lo que paso hoy... -Informo el mayor, mientras se dejaba caer en las escalinatas del pilar del Océano Indico.

-¿Quiere contarme? -Pregunto el hombre, mientras se sentaba a su lado y recargaba la lanza en su hombro.

-¿Tienes tu lanza? -Kanon le miro confundido, Baian hace solo unos minutos había ido al infierno a pedir que la regresaran.

-Si, se la cambie a Pandora por una foto de Radamanthys en ropa interior. -Informo el hombre de cabellera alba, su maestro se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del santuario Submarino.- ¿Maestro...?

-Me voy a buscar un bar, necesito sacarme la imagen de Ratamanthys en ropa interior de la cabeza. -Junto a todo lo que he visto y vivido en estas 24 horas.

 _Fin._


End file.
